Hearts shatter,this one came back whole
by amaya.howard.90
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and the others.Her mother tells her that she is going to her cousin Yusuke for a break.Kagome meets Yusuke's odd friends.Will she open her heart to them,or keep her feelings dormant?


Ch.1-Yusuke has a sister?

Kagome sighed."I wanna see Yusuke."She said."Kagome dear!I have great news,"Kagome's mom said as she ran into the sat up."What is it?"She asked."You are going to see your brother Yusuke!"Her mom cheered."Yay!It's been so long,"She said."You're going tomorrow,"Her mom said."Pack".Kagome nodded and rushed to get her things packed."Going to Yusuke.I missed him,"She said,packing the last thing,A would she pack a rose?

Do you even wanna know?

Kagome saw that it was night-time,so she got in her pink night gown and went to sleep.'Big day tomorrow.'She thought,drifting to ended up having a mysterious dream.

-Next day-

Kagome woke up to the smell of yawned and got brushed her teeth quickly and hurried down at her pancakes."Mom,"She said."Yes dear?"Kanji(her mom)answered."I really wanna see will we go?"Kagome asked."Well,after you are done eating,we leave,"Kanji smiled and finished her washed her plate and she went upstairs to get her smiled as she and her daughter went to the started the car and they were on their way.

-At the Urameshi Residence-

"Hmm,where should she stay?Wait..the guest room down the hall!Yes!"Yusuke yelled,running to the guest opened the door and then closed it."It's fine,"He said."What's fine?"Asked a voice."Nothing!"Yusuke said,turning to see the gang."What brings you guys here?"Yusuke asked them."Oh,you see...I don't actually know,"Kurama doorbell rung."Umm.."Yusuke said,before running to get the opened it and it revealed a had long black hair and shimmering blue-grey eyes."Yusuke!It's been so long,"She said and hugged him."Kagome,"He said and hugged her back."So,Yusuke,who might this be?"Asked a turned and had long red hair and lovely green blushed as he smiled at her.'Who is this handsome boy?'She thought as she stared."Well,this is is my sister,"Yusuke nodded."Well,this is Suichi,that one is Hiei and the big idiot over there is Kuwabara,"Yusuke explained."Hey!"Kuwabara yelled at the smiled at them and then felt demon energy coming from Kurama and felt demon energy coming from Yusuke backed away slowly."Kagome?What's wrong?"Yusuke asked."S-stay away.D-don't come any closer,"Kagome stuttered as they walked towards her."What?Tell me what?"Yusuke reached for her,only to have her slap his hand away."Don't touch me,"Kagome said,backing up against the wall."Why are you afraid?"Kurama asked."Y-you are...d-demons,"Kagome looked surprised."How can you tell?"Hiei stared."Well,I just can,"Kagome said.

'I can't tell them my story'She thought

'Not yet'

Kagome layed down."I cannot,will not,"She said."How do I tell them?"She asked herself."Let's see.I am a 15 year old girl who fell through a well,which really was a portal and I ended up 500 years into the past.I met a half demon,demon slayer,monk,and traveled and was trying to defeat this demon named Naraku,we soon slayed him and I was cast back when we collected all the shards of the Shikon No Tama,"Kagome said to herself,little did she know,Yusuke and the others were listening.

" is the reincarnation of the former jewel must be that energy source I kept sensing."Kurama opened the gasped when she saw them."Wh-what?"She asked as they stared at her." protect the jewel,do you not?"Yusuke stared wide-eyed,but she nodded."I do,would you like to see it?"She reached into her shirt and pulled a purple gem from her was stared as they saw the light reflect from the jewel.

It was beautiful.

Simply beautiful.

"So,"Kurama pushed forward."So?"She seemed to be all alone in the guest blushed."May we get to know eachother?"Kurama nodded and smiled."I start first,"Kagome said."My name is Kagome Higurashi.I am I was 15,I was dragged down a well when I was looking for our cat,by a demon that goes by the name Mistess centipede.I ended up in the fuedal era and I met a half demon named traveled and we met a perverted monk named ,we met a child kitsune named Shippo.I adopted him then met a demon slayer by the name of all were set on killing a vile half demon by the name of Naraku,who actually cast away his human heart and became a full bred spider were collecting what we call,the Shikon No Tama,which I shattered by possessed most of the shards while we hunted for the end,we finally defeated him and we got all of the shards."Kagome explained,taking in breath before continuining."Well,Inuyasha ended up betraying me and he mated Sango.I actually caught them mating,but I ran afterwards,taking the jewel with me.I swore to never see him ,I gathered the pieces of my heart.I put them together and went back to feudal era.I went to Kaede's had asked me to come into the forest with then started attacking me,saying he didn't need me any wounded me a lot and I escaped with my life,jumping into the well and sealing it.I never went back,I didn't want to expirience the pain like I did before,"Kagome said,tears running down her face."One question,"Kurama said."What?"Kagome asked."What happened to Shippo's parents?Foxes are actually protective of their children,"Kurama said."His parents died,"Kagome said,her bangs covering her eyes."Just like father died"."Your father died too?"Kurama stared wide eyed at him."So,you only have a mother...like I do?"She just had tears running down her face as she hugged him cried on his chest for a long time.

Why am I doing this?

Am I really crying,for him and me?

And for the reason of our fathers...

I am not alone,he has expirienced this pain too

Kagome finished crying."So,how about you?Explain your story too,"Kagome said,drying her nodded."Well,to tell the truth,I was a spirit Kurama.I was running from a fast and strong enemy.I was wounded,so I cast my soul into the womb of a pregnant woman.I was born a human,like I am now.I went by the name Suichi Minamino in my human ,I usually go by the name in my demon form,I have no name is Youko Kurama,in other means fox demon,so,fox demon Kurama."Kurama stared wide-eyed at him."Your story doesn't seem much as mine,"She walked from the room and they saw Yusuke leaning against the bathroom door."What are you doing?"Kurama looked at them."Well,I am waiting for the idiot to get out of the bathroom,"He just door opened and Kuwabara stepped out."Okay,Urameshi,you can go in,"He sighed and went into the just sweat dropped when Kuwabara winked at her.

-Alone(lol)-

Kagome and Kurama sat down in the small diner."It is so peaceful,yet loud when we go back,"Kagome whispered,looking gasped when she saw a few boys in a gang,talking."Suichi,"Kagome gang of boys walked over to stared wide-eyed as they grabbed Kurama by his hair."S-Suichi,"Kagome looked at her."Don't worry,Kagome,I will be cannot do anything to us."He felt beads of sweat on her forehead."Come with us won't hurt just need to talk,"The leader of the gang stared in shock."S-Suichi,"She just followed them as they lead Kurama to a large space between some looked more like a space for hid by a building as she wated the scene unfold.

"Suichi.I got a question for ya,"A guy stared."What?"He asked."Who was that girl you were with?Girl friend?Sister?Cousin?Or a close friend?"The guys asked."She is more of a girlfriend to me,yet I don't think she would actually feel the more or less would care about me,But she blushes a lot as we would actually share thoughts and hold eachother close,"Kurama guys chuckled."Well,she is a or less,"The guy looked in the corner of his eye."Get her,"He guys ran to the dark corner of the ally way and grabbed something screamed as it was dragged into the light."K-Kagome,"Kurama said,staring wide eyed as he saw his girl-friend like friend get dragged into the light."Suichi,"She whimpered." have her Suichi,what will you do?"The leader said."Kotetsu.I shall not let you kill or torture her go,"Kurama laughed."Like I would actually let her go without having any fun with her first,"He said,flipping his long black whimpered and the guys tied her up tightly with a rope."Suichi,"She whimpered."Hmm... is the only thing she will might actually love I will break that as soon as I am done with her,"Kotetsu stared wide eyed."Don't you touch her,"He bound Kurama in ropes of power."Now,you cannot get 't even try,they will get tighter as you struggle,"He growled as Kotetsu grabbed Kagome's whimpered as she felt Kotetsu grab her breast."Suichi,"She ,she glowed pink."DO NOT TOUCH ME,"She just stared wide-eyed at her."I-It can't be,This is the power that only the goddess Tsukinoyu used,"He raised her hand and formed two crossed her arm over the other,her hand making a fist."Jōka burēdo!"She screamed in agony as he was then fell to her got loose as soon as Kotetsu was defeated."Kagome,"He looked smiled."I'm okay,"She said."Come on,let us be on our way home,"Kurama said,picking her up bridal walked down the sidewalk and turned on the house came closer as they walked fast,avoiding any dangerous walked up the stairs and opened the door."We're home,"Kurama others walked down the stairs and saw Kagome in Kurama's arms."What happened to her?"Yusuke looked down at Kagome."Well,at the gang members came and told me to follow them and they asked me about Kagome.I told them my answer and they then found out that Kagome was spying on them,making sure I was grabbed and dragged her over into the was the leader and he bind me in his power like ropes.I couldn't get loose as he talked about having fun and stuff with Kagome and he attempted to rape thing was,she glowed pink and she purified said it was the power that only Goddess Tsukinoyu used."Kurama all stared at Kagome."So,let me get this is powerful,like the Goddess Tsukinoyu?"Yusuke asked."I thought she was a out our little Kagome is the goddess eh?".Kurama nodded."Looks like she has more to tell us,"He said.

Kagome's POV

I woke up slowly in my brother's room.I looked over and saw that nobody was there.I suddenly started to remember the event that took place earlier."I purified... ,now I think they know.I am Goddess Tsukinoyu.I guess I shall explain now,"I said.I walked over to my black suitcase and pulled out my former was a pair of long navy colored chinese fighting pants along with a coat like was long in the back and short in the top was more of a light blue.I had chinese black fighting is what I wear when I am my former self,Goddess Tsukinoyu.I put on my attire and opened the door.I then transformed into what I looked like as a goddess.I had long,soft green eyes were a soft gold with a hint of light skin seemed a little paler,but not a sick pale.I seemed a little shorter than usual,at least 4"6'.I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs,I hesitated before walking down the fourth step.'Time to reveal my true identity to them all...How will they take it?'thought.I walked down the last step.'No turning back'I thought as I walked into the living room and sat down on the black couch.'I hope they get home soon'I thought.

End POV

The door opened and Kagome stared as they walked into the looked over and saw the small woman sitting on the couch."Who are you?"Kurama asked Kagome."Well,seems you don't know me in this form.I am Goddess Tsukinoyu,or Kagome,as you know me,"Kagome all stared wide eyed at the soft voice of the little goddess sitting on the large looked like an angel,sitting where the sun was shining on her beautiful pale smiled at blinked at them."Is there something on my face?"She all shook their kneeled down next to her."So,we were correct then,"He then nodded."I guess I shall explain,"She nodded."Sit,"She stared blankly at them as they sat."Well,I am Goddess Tsukinoyu.I was born this way,but in a human or less,I stayed in my human form most mother,isn't really my mother.I was actually adopted by her.I was in my goddess form when I was found as a mere I aged,I changed and my hair became a black and my eyes became blueish grey."Kagome said."More or less,I am actually an ice apparition and I am looking for my lost brother and my sister".They nodded."I see,"Kurama nodded at them,her hair falling over her shoulders."I also have a sister,I do not know what she looks like.I do not know what my brother looks like either.I have been looking for centuries and I still haven't found ,to tell the truth,you aren't my real are more like god sister and brother,"Kagome nodded."I can live with that,"He eyes became sad."I actually heard that.I had a brother that was a fire apparition,"She said."I am quite afraid he will kill me once I find him.I am mostly afraid of him because people said that when he was younger,he killed a lot."She said."I also heard he had something like this to draw out enemies,"She took out a gem."This was made from our mother's commited suicide after I was cast away,just like my brother.I am a fire apparition call me a forbidden and unworthy to have a mate.I am called dirty,"Kagome said,a tear falling into her formed into a blue and red gem,half blue,half stared at the gem."Afterwards.I heard that my sister had been name was after,they figured out I was an apparition that was half and kidnapped me after Yukina was guy made more money than the first gems and I was kept more secret.I stayed there for five years,but I was finally had black hair and he had a dot in the middle of his was dessed in said is name was..."Kagome trailed off as leaned in,thinking they knew who is was."Sensui...Shinobu Sensui,"Kagome growled at the name."What?"Kagome asked as she thought they were growling at sunk into the stopped got back up."You are growling at him?"She nodded."Kagome,he is the bad guy,"Hiei looked suprised."No,he saved me,He cannot be the bad guy,"She just stood looked surprised a she turned."I am gonna be outside, not follow me,"She said,running out the house.

-Kagome-

Kagome sat down."I can't believe I am falling for the bad I love Kurama too,"She then,her savior came."Sh-Shinobu,"She stuttered."Yes,it is I,Kagome"Shinobu smiled and stood up."Seems you have turned into you goddess ,"Shinobu said."Yes,"She got . .Their lips were centimeters moment was ruined when she heard someone call her name."Kagome!".Shinobu disappeared and Kagome fell to the ground."Ow...My arm,"She spirit detectives arrived."Kagome are you okay?!I smelled Sensui!"Yusuke looked quiestioningly at him."Well,he wasn't here,"She walked back to the house,wobbling a bit."I shall be inside,do not follow me,"She all looked at eachother and shrugged.

She seemed so sad.

So very sad...what could be wrong? 

Kagome sat down on her bed.'Kurama has my heart pounding everytime I see him,yet Shinobu is giving me the chills,'She was a knock at her door."Kagome,is everything alright?"She groaned and walked to the door."Kurama?"She walked in."You seem so sad,what could be wrong?"He asked."Well,it's love,the complication and the you help me?"She looked at her wide-eyed."Y-you can't p-possibly fall in love with any of u-us...could you?"He started to purr a little."So,purr purr,let the cat out of the are you falling for?"He pounced on let out a small 'eep' as he tumbled to the ground."It can be me?"He locked into a and Kagome kissed passionately,but it broke when they needed nuzzled into his smiled and hugged her close."We are still on the floor,what if they come in and get the wrong idea?"He smirked."HEY KURAMA!GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!WE NEED TO GO!"They heard a voice yell and the door ,standing were the surprised stared wide-eyed at the sight before them."Um...Kagome?"Yusuke looked down before jumping up."Oh come on Yusuke,it's not what you think,"She then got up."Yes Yusuke,you see we weren't doing were just talking until Kagome pounced and we acted like tigers,"He said, nodded and had a smug look on his turned around."MOM!KURAMA AND KAGOME WERE IN THE ROOM ALONE DOING WHO-KNOWS-WHAT!"He ran to Yusuke."What?"She looked at Kurama and Kagome."Now now,you are shouldn't,"She and Kurama fell over moaned in pain before getting sighed and got opened the window and jumped from it."Meet you in spirit world Yusuke,"Kagome and Kurama went through a portal."Going to spirit world Yusuke?See you when you get home!"Atsuko and the others went through a portal.

Kagome transformed into her goddess form and walked into the office with stared at the woman before stuck his hand out."Nice to meet you.I am Koenma,son to King Enma,"He blushed and took his shook it nervously before taking her hand back.(OH KOENMA IS IN TEENAGE FORM BTW).Koenma smiled and looked at him and Hiei suddenly grabbed her by the held on squirmed a bit."What is this?"She asked,trying to get frowned and stood."You are Goddess Tsukinoyu,are you not?"He stared and smiled."Well,we needed ,"He leaned up and whispered something in her eyes widened before she rubbed her knees together a could smell her arousal and he smirked."What the heck are you doing?"She pulled back and smiled at sighed in frustration and dropped to the just stared."What are you doing to her?"He asked as she closed her turned back."She is concentrating,"He glowed and a jewel parted from reached out and grabbed it."This is what you wanted,isn't it?"She handed the jewel to smiled and put it on his glowed and the jewel got struck by purple was left whent he light from the lightning looked around."It is gone,"She stated."Thanks captain obvious,"Yusuke looked up and blushed."Um..Kagome..What is that little cutie on your head?"He reached up on top of her pulled it back and a small woman on on had long black hair and red was dressed in a white mini skirt and a hot pink tank had on a lime green shoulder shirt to go with it(you know,the shirts that stay on one shoulder and the other hangs off).


End file.
